wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Blood
The Iron Blood are a Loyalist Successor Chapter descended from the lineage of the stoic Iron Hands, one of the few bits of information still available to them about their past after near crippling defeats that nearly destroyed their Chapter. Created during an Unknown Founding, the Iron Bloods are not even certain if they are direct successors or spawned from another Successor Chapter, though evidence points to the latter. At present the chapter has recently returned to full strength and is eager to prove themselves and erase past shames of defeat. They are commonly called the 'Iron Blooded'. Chapter History Created during a now forgotten founding the Iron Blood chapter was based on the feral jungle world of Uvias, supposedly at the 'whispers of the Emperor', in a part of the Imperium that did not regularly see much fighting. Whether by fate, or coincidence, this positioning proved a good choice as an Ork Warband, and even the odd Chaos Warbands began to hound the sector. While the Chapter has pushed back these incursions it did so with heavy losses, so heavy that it required time to recuperate and replenish its ranks. At present, many Iron Blood Marines ere on the side of 'young', and are keen to reclaim much of the lost renown of their chapter. Their somewhat speedy recovery was in part thanks to the appreciation of the Astra Telepathica in the form of resources needed to help with repairs. It was a 'thank you' for saving their local house during the Black Devourer's Dark Crusade and assistance during the war with the Gun Munchaz Ork Klan. Notable Campaigns *'Arvas Insurrection (Unknown Dated)': The Iron Blood were called to help quell an insurrectionist Planetary Governor on the world of Arvas III. This is their earliest fully confirmed engagement in their history. While there is mention of much earlier battles and campaigns, they are incomplete or just damaged. *'Neverending Crusade (Unknown Dates)' - Several crusades outside of the immediate sub sector, for various reasons. *'WAAAGH! Gut Munchaz (Unknown Date)': The Gut Munchaz enter the sector on a WAAAGH!, engaging Imperial Forces, and calling on the Iron Blood to quell the Xenos invaders. *'The Return of WAAAGH! Gut Munchaz (Unknown Date)': About a century later, the Gut Munchaz Klan returned after absorbing other Ork Tribes for another Waaagh. *'Gut Munchaz Xenocide Crusade (Unknown Date)': The Iron Blood Chapter spearheaded a crusade to the speculated homeworld(s) of the Gut Munchaz Klan. Despite heavy losses the planets are subjected to Exterminatus. *'Black Devourers' Black Crusade (Unknown Date)': Soon after the Xenocide Crusade the Black Devourers invade the Tabias sector, causing heavy casualties all around, and forcing exterminatus on the sector's throne world and name sake Tabias. The Black Devourers are believed to be most destroyed though marauding chaos marines bearing their like are occasionally seen as the Chapter rebuilds its ranks. *'Greenskin Krusades & Chaos Raids (Unknown Dates)': Over the centuries, since the Black Crusade of the Devourers, the Iron Blood have warred against various attempts by small Chaos Warbands to invade the sector. None have been successful. There have also been the small Ork raiding parties that have come around the sector that barely warrant mentioning. *'Fourth War for the Tabias Sector (Unknown Date)': (Information pending.) *'Callistos Exculpation (533.M40)' - When the worlds of the Callistos Sub-Sector fell under siege by the notorious Black Devourers Chaos Warband, their arch-rivals - the Iron Blood Chapter - answered the pleas of the Sector Governor for aid against these vile Heretic Astartes, and according to records, deployed enmasse to face this dire threat. Upon the sector capital world of Athalios, these two bitter foes faced one another on the battlefield. But the Black Devourers laid a cunning trap for their hated foes, having forged a secret alliance with the Tzeentchian Chaos Warband - the Obsidian Suns. Using their foul sorcery, the Tzeentchian Warband hid themselves behind malefic glamours, revealing themselves only when the Iron Blood Chapter had been wholly drawn into their deadly trap. As the Black Devourers herded the loyalist Space Marines, the Obsidian Suns launched an attack on their vulnerable flank. Hoards of Rubric Marines marched in perfect lockstep, laying down a heavy barrage of bolter and warpflame fire as the Warband's Exalted Sorcerer overlords floated above them upon their cursed discs, casting deadly spells as they chanted in cursed daemon tongues, bringing destruction and ruin to the valiant Iron Blood Astartes. Sensing their inevitable doom, the remaining Iron Blood Astartes formed a phalanx-formation and prepared to sell their lives dearly, determined to take as many of the enemy with them to hell. But it was at this moment that a miracle occurred. A force of silver armoured Astartes bearing the livery of the Bears of the Claw appeared unexpectedly and attacked the Obsidian Sun forces from behind. Forced to redeploy, as they found themselves faced with the prospect of having to make a breakout, the Rubric Marines were commanded to make straight for the Bears, as the Tzeentchian sorcerers judged the new arrivals as the lesser threat of the two Space Marine forces. The Bears of the Claw stood resolute in the face of the storm of eldritch firepower, against which the formidable Astartes stood seemingly impervious. The Iron Blood were able to take advantage of this temporary distraction and were able to press the attack on the enemy's rear as the Bears held the Obsidian Suns Warband in place. The Heretic Astartes were destroyed in short order, caught between the immovable anvil of the Bears and the irresistible hammer of the Iron Blood. Faced with annihilation, the Exalted Sorcerers cast a powerful spell and teleported the Obsidian Suns away from the field of battle in a blinding flash of incandescent light, leaving their Black Devourers allies to face the wrath of both Space Marine Chapters, alone. The allied loyalist Astartes forces then focused their undivided attention upon the remaining Chaos Warband, pressing the attack against the outnumbered Heretic Astartes. Knowing that the battle was lost, the Black Devourers withdrew from the field of battle and fled the surface of Athalios. As soon as the Forces of Chaos were defeated and the Imperial forces were victorious, without preamble, the Bears of the Claw departed just as quickly as they had arrived, to continue their neverending Crusade. Gene-Seed The Iron Blood are believed to be the successors of the Iron Hands, the Founding Legion of the Primarch Ferrus Manus. What few records they have found implies that the Iron Blood were spawned from another successor chapter that may have had mutation problems. Their Gene-Seed was apparently altered to fix these mistakes, but they have not been totally successful. Fortunately, less than twenty percent of the inductees into the chapter are effected by this rather benign mutation. Due to a mutation in the Betcher's Gland, less than a quarter Iron Blood warriors have a deep echoing voice which actually comes in handy with fear tactics. Despite being rare, it is still something they have become known for among the local Guard Regiments, despite their best efforts to keep it hidden. Several of their brothers have at times fallen victim to a 'Blood Rage', similar, but not as all consuming, as the Black Rage of the Blood Angels and their successor chapters. Regardless this has called their lineage into question. As they do not feel the red thirst this is mostly treated as just a rumor. However, the Blood Rage is a major problem, as the Marines may find themselves with a brother, just as likely to kill them as the enemy if they are not careful. Brothers who have fallen into the blood rage before, have been shown to be able to induce that state at will, however the longer and more enemies they fight, the harder it is to control and the more likely it is they have to be put down. Brothers that survive multiple instances of this, are eligible to become Bearers of His Will (Company Champions) but never move higher than that. Due to this, and due to the affliction being somewhat rare, Company Champions are somewhat rare for the Chapter. The Chapter also prefers to keep the affliction secret from outsiders, even other Chapters (especially other Iron Hand Successors), though they have shared this secret with the Caustic Cherubims, who, as Blood Angel Descendants, are familiar with dealing with a similar plight and may have advised them on dealing with it. However, even then, this secret was most likely only shared with the upper echelons with other members hearing about it through the grape vine, gossip and seeing it first hand during share campaigns. While it has made them welcomed by the Cherubs, the Iron Blood hold the Blood Rage as their greatest shame. To them it is a loss of perfection, that when mastered makes them perfect as Company Champions and no more. Chapter Organization The Iron Blood, are for the most part code complaint. The Chapter may be trained in all-around combat, but they lean towards stealth and siege due to their beliefs and hunting culture. This means the Tenth company has more than a few veterans within its ranks, while all other companies but the first are expected to be able to perform scouting duties. Chaplains are also the ones in charge of training initial neophytes, taking the title 'Iron Fathers' from the Iron Hands, but they are less priest mechanics, as they are priest trainers with knowledge of mechanics. The title is also not the name of their chaplains in general but the name chaplains who train recruits. Recruitment The Iron Hands typically recruit from Uvias, though they have taken to orphanages on Hive Worlds when in need of recruits but 'out of season'. Typically their recruits endure an Exposure Trial, and are deposited in the harsh jungle, and are forced to make the long, several day journey, to the Fortress-Monastery on foot. Those that do not survive are not remembered. The need for recruits has resulted in a temporary change to Blood Duels to gain a larger number of recruits with clear combat potential. It has also caused them to begin recruiting from not just Uvias. Those that survive are taken and trained by Chaplains called Iron Fathers. Over their long but forgotten history Aspirants are typically subjected to five major tests. * The Test of the Wilds: An Exposure Trial like the one spoken of above. Only now it is longer, and Neophytes are expected to work together. * The Test of Fury: A duel between Neophytes or against a trainer, or even a free for all, or team based match. * The Test of Elevation: An obstacle course type Exposure Trial * The Test of Shadows: Where neophytes are made to battle each other or a trainer, or even a jungle beast only in complete darkness * Test of Spirit: What this entails for a Neophyte is never explained and is generally their final test before becoming a full battle brother. Until all of these tests are passed, an Aspirant, no matter how complete his transformation may be, is not considered a Space Marine, not even a scout. Combat Doctrine The Iron Blood are a strange mix of tricks. While an Iron Hands descendant their preferred method of fighting is stealth and Guerrilla tactics. They will often move about in the dead of night, scout enemy forces and sabotage enemy routes. Despite this they have no issues fighting indoors, in fact they excel at it, in breaking into fortresses or other heavy guarded structures and cleaning them out or sabotaging from within. When needed they will and can fight on the open field with the same valor and discipline as any other astartes chapter and typically prefer to fight on the ground, as opposed to the air. Chapter Home World Uvias is a feral world, where the Iron Blood have built their Fortress Monastery and once primarily recruited from. On this world, the chapter has mainly left the locals to themselves, along with their tribal warfare and combat against the dangers of the jungle. Their Fortress Monastery, the Black Blade, dwells in/on a mountain in the middle of a jungle. On their homeworld, they are seen as distant spirits or strange shamans clad in armor far stronger than what the locals know. They do however train on their homeworld, where they hone their skills at stealth. Chapter Beliefs and Culture Outside Opinion To the average outsider, the Iron Blood is a secretive chapter. This is not so much due to their emphasis on stealth as it is they are usually withdrawn from normal humans. For whatever the reasons the chapter's battle brothers do not like to talk about their chapter to outsiders. This has lead some to hold them in suspicion. While their obvious actions and sacrifice for the God-Emperor and Imperium have stymied these accusations, their Blood Rage, attempts to hide and control the genetic quirk and the fallout from their failure to do so, have allowed these suspicions to survive. Besides their attempts to hide their flaw, there are some who also question the rate at which the chapter is able to restore its numbers. The rate at which they induct new recruits is nothing of note, they are able to seemingly train and field new sergeants and veterans at a surprising rate. It seems that no matter the near defeat, the Iron Blood Chapter is able to recover itself in record time. Internal Opinion Due to their instances of near defeat, the Iron Blood Marines are known for not only being dour, but also reclusive, often preferring to be alone among their own kind. The Iron Blood also do not look well among those ready and overly anxious to run head long into battle. This may stem from their history, when overconfidence nearly destroyed their chapter more than once. The entirety of their core beliefs can be summed up as 'The Will of Iron', a code that demands moxie, faith, patience, unyielding will in the face of their enemies and more than a little killer instinct. The Pillars of the Will of Iron are as follows # Duty # Fidelity # Faith # Discipline # Patience # Self Reliance # Perseverance # Ingenuity # Observation # Clear Mind # Emotional Balance # Courage As taken from their hunter background, they prefer to know their enemies, to plan around around their tactics and weaknesses, and strike their opponent with maximum devastation if possible at their moment/place of greatest weakness. This has translated in their predilection towards siege warfare, as they often see the weakest point of defense on a fortress, and will usually end up devastating that point, just as their defenses would cause some to assume they were sons of Dorn. They treat their Primarch as the ultimate example given to them by the Emperor to follow, and seem to vary between seeing the Emperor as the finest example of mankind, to an outright god. Beyond this, they also highly revere their Primarch, Ferrus Manus, being one of the few bits of knowledge of their past to survive their setbacks and whose memory they are trying to live up to. Being a successor of the Iron Hands, the Iron Blood are also more likely than the average space marine to have bionics. Although, they do not hold the same fascination with cybernetics as their parent and some sibling chapters and are more likely to only receive them after an injury, as a badge of honor. Despite this, or because of this, when a cybernetic enhancement is gained to replace a lost limb, it is typically done under ceremony with the Apothecary and a Chaplain, usually the Iron Father who trained said Marine. Their opinion on normal humans is somewhat neutral. While they will try to defend them should the need arise, they do not feel altruistic when there are greater military priorities. They may even use them as bait, or treat them as a hindrance when altruism is tactically bothersome. Their respect towards someone is often dependent on whether they are a warrior or not, like a Guardsmen. One of the most curious bits of belief is the legend passed down in their Chapter, of the 'Waiting', previously fallen brothers who will return in the chapter's time of need. Where this legend came from is not known, what is known is that they do not mean Dreadnoughts as they generally have very little. Internally their lives are very ritualistic, moving from one ritual meant to teach and train to religious ceremonies for bionic replacements.Within the chapter there are also secrets, Iron Fathers, their Chaplains and their Librarians often seem to have a silent authority within the chapter, as both are responsible for holding the lore and history of the chapter. Gene Seed The Chapter holds its gene-seed as sacred as any other chapter. Given their dedication to being perfect warriors their genetic flaws are something of an annoyance to them. Though rare, there are two main flaws which affect around a quarter of their battle-brothers - deep frightening voices and the 'Blood Rage'. Their strange voices are, at worst, seen as a quirk, as they are often rather useful for scare tactics. It is the Blood Rage that bothers them the most. For those who succumb to this genetic flaw it is seen as a failing. This genetic quirk results in a loss of control and of their inherent 'Iron Will' which is supplanted by a primal, savage, beastly rage and blood lust and 'inhuman' strength, that turns battle-brother against battle-brother. Those that have succumbed to it are treated with suspicion and more or less kept apart, even placed in their own squads. They are marked by black gauntlets. Those that undergo the process three times and manage to control themselves, are often made a type of Company Champion, called Bearers of his Will and are identified by black garments such as a cape. Despite the title, and position of unofficial leadership, they are still treated somewhat as unofficial outcasts internally, as the Chapter is keen to be quiet about this issue. Chapter's Curse: Iron and Blood When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: *'Stage 1 - Disturbing Voice': Due to a malfunction in or related to the function of the Betcher's gland, a Battle-Brother will start to exhibit unusual vocal characteristics. Some cannot speak above a sibilant whisper for example, while others have deep, booming voices or speak with an otherworldly cant. Allies might find the effect disturbing, while enemies are likely to find it truly terrifying. *'Stage 2 - Cold Fury': The ruthlessness of the Iron Blood manifests more strongly in the Battle-Brother, making him prone to aggression. The Battle-Brother must summon forth all his considerable willpower when confronted by an enemy or by something he considers "weak;" failure means that the Battle-Brother's fury is released in some way, most likely causing a feud, confrontation, or escalating into open violence. *'Stage 3 - Blood Rage': The Iron Blood constantly thirsts for battle and longs to see blood spilled.. The Battle-Brother engages foes in close combat if possible, either making melee attacks against them or shooting point blank with pistols so that their blood spills at his feet. When he downs a foe, he must resist the urge to hack or blast the foe's corpse apart. If the Battle-Brother is attacked by a new foe while he is in this state while hacking at another foe, he will turn his attention to his new attacker instead. Combat Doctrine The Iron Blood are a somewhat strange bag of combat proficiencies. As most hale from Uvias, a jungle world, many were raised as hunters and are thus almost all are naturally skilled in some degree of stealth before joining. Those that were not have it beaten into them. Their acuity to stealth tactics manifests in ways such as moving across the battlefield without attracting as much attention as most other astartes or stealing into facilities and fortresses. However, they are officially a siege oriented chapter, with goals oriented around breaking into fortifications and shattering entrenched enemies. Because of their background, the Iron Blood squads are known for being rather stealthy, being able to navigate terrain while avoiding fire, planning ambushes, and setting traps. Their favored tactic is striking the enemy where they are most vulnerable with often times overwhelming force. In squad combat, they are known for their 'controlled savagery', almost always going for the 'sweet spot'. This controlled savagery is not always 'controlled' however and some brothers have been known to slip into a berserker fury. This is not readily confirmed outside the chapter as either a product of their home, or a mutation in their Gene-Seed. However brothers that fall into this often have to be restrained and snapped out of it. Internally they know this to be the Blood Rage. When not engage in stealth combat, the Iron Blood, are known for their Iron Will, taking pride in conflicts of attrition, and their 'iron grit'. For this reason do they regularly train to endure great pain, hunger, thirst, and mental fatigue. This also translates to their patience, being keen to wait for the right moment, even when it may annoy others. Equipment At present the Iron Blood have mostly standard Astartes equipment, however, they are often missing tanks for their reserves which are used to replenish their active companies, and have much less Terminator armors than prescribed. They have rather few Dreadnoughts, and their Devastator squads are typically armed with Heavy Bolters, Lascannons or the odd the melta gun. Most Tactical Marines are armed with a bolter Rifle, as standard, but many are likely to switch for a bolter pistol and combat knife. They are also typically armed with Frag grenades. Their Bolter Rifles are typically modified to also posses a chainsaw blade to double as a melee weapon. They are typically only used in open combat when stealth will not be sacrificed. There is rumor that the Iron Blood makes use of mines, and other forms of asymmetrical warfare, using improvised grenades, or creations of their own design. This is usually in the form of trip wires, and such. When asked, an Iron Blood would typically explain that while they don't normally use such means, they are not opposed to them. Notable Astartes * Karaz Voliac: A Chaplain, who unexpectedly took control of the chapter after the fall of the prior Chapter Master, Karaz fought of a Chaos Warband, who had previously devastated the chapter, and slew their leader a Daemon Prince. He later succumbed to his wounds and was made a Dreadnought, and later fell for good against an Ork Gargent. Much of the modern chapter's identity and saying are traced to him, both accurately and inaccurately. * Hekatole Corbas: Current Chapter Master and the one noted for rebuilding the Chapter after its near fatal campaign against the Orks. He is the second chapter master after Karaz fell, and has served for near three hundred years. * Captain Tamask: Captain of the 1st Company, the often taciturn commander rarely speaks unless needed. * Urias Iron Hide: Company Champion of the 1st Company. Unlike many other Company Champions he has not felt the Blood Rage, and is instead known for his resilience. * Karael Ulos: Captain of the 2nd Company. A grim man, who often disagrees with his Company Champion, due to him being a Will Bearer. * Mazdas Carvus: Bearer of His Will (Company Champion), 2nd Company. A somewhat proud and noble Astartes despite having to bear the stress of controlling his Blood Rage. He is somewhat an outlier in that he makes jokes and seems rather friendly. * Hris Shadow-Killer: Captain of the 3rd Company and twin brother of its Company Champion. The two have a relationship of mutual concern and disdain for each other. * Thuther Rageshield: Bearer of his Will, 3rd Company. Another will bearer, this one is more rage driven that Mazdus, and yet acts as his captain's bodyguard most of the time. * Captain Torak Shadow Blade: A young warrior and main character of the Iron Blood story. Chapter Fleet * 2 Battle Barges: * 10 Strike Cruisers: * Uncounted Frigates and Support Craft. Chapter Relics *''Karaz's Fury: The Bolter used by Karaz Voliac, it was supposedly used against a Daemon Prince. It can be identified by the small animal skulls wrapped around, holy seals and Iron Blood Insignia on its side. *Crozius Arcanum of Karaz: The legendary weapon of Karaz, it is passed down to each head chaplain. It is noted for the tribal wrappings around the handle and claw mark on the head of the object. *The Shadow Master's Pelt: The skin and skull of the saber tooth great cat that prowls the jungles of Uvias, these cats are revered and respected by the Chapter as an example of powerful and noble predators. The cloak in question is similar to those worn by many other veteran brothers, however this one is connected to an Iron Halo and worn typically by the Chapter Master as a symbol of office. It was believed lost until recovered in recent times. *Blades of His Will: Power Swords held by the Company Champions, called the Bearers of His Will. These blades are considered very important, and the loss of them is practically unacceptable, so much so that for a long time there were no official Company Champions until they were recovered, or more were acquired. pending Chapter Relations Enemies While all enemies of the Imperium are naturally their foes, the Iron Blood hold a special hatred for a select few groups and individuals. * Gut Munchas Klan: The Orks that rampaged through the Sub-Sector and cost the Iron Blooded a great deal of lives. It ended with the death of their warboss, Ded Strangla, slain by the Second Company Captain, who later became Chapter master. Since then, they have shown up periodically to harass them. * Black Devourers: A Chaos Space Marine Warband, they have caused the most damage to the Iron Blood chapter, during their personal black crusade into the sector. Known for their scorch earth tactics and chemical warfare, they have destroyed many worlds and even sported a Daemon Prince, before finally being stopped by Karaz Voliac's actions. After being driven into retreat by the resurgent Imperial Forces, they disappeared. However, it is rumored they have taken refuge on one of the now devastated worlds in the sector plotting their return. Allies * Caustic Cherubim: It is not certain when their partnership began, but for some reason these sons of Sanguinius are ready allies to the Iron Blood. It may possibly be due to their relatively close location and similar issues with rage. * Imperial Navy: The Iron Blood have a somewhat functional relationship with the Imperial Navy garrisoned in the Tabias Sector. * Azrya PDF: The Azrya PDF are always glad to have the Iron Blood arrive to help them, even if some of them have learned the hard way to give them their space. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The chapter colors are black with dark purple legs and hands. It is unknown if this was before hand, or in response to the fact that they commonly fight Orks. Chapter Badge Their sigil is a silver halo, on a dark background with a red blood drop beneath. Notable Quotes ''Feel free to add your own By the Iron Blood Feel free to add your own About the Iron Blood Stories * Will of Iron: ** The Bloody Path: Torak's' first outing as a Battle Brother. ** The Hunter's Eye: The Fourth Great War for the Tabias Sector Begins and Torak finds himself on the front lines. ** The Price of Heresy: The Enemy has nearly gain what they have searched for and the secret of the chapter threatens to be laid bare. * Short Stories ** Iron Blood: Under his Shadow - ** Iron Blood: Blood Brothers - Trivia * The colors of the Iron Blood Chapter, black and Purple were chosen due to them being an Iron Hands successor and because they are big on stealth and they often fight orks. * A thank you to Algrim Whitefang for the Infobox image and the Chapter symbol. Gallery IronBlood_Tactical.jpg|Iron Blood Tactical IronBlood_Assault.jpg|Iron Blood Assault IronBlood_Veteran.jpg|Iron Blood Veteran IronBlood_Terminator.jpg|Iron Blood Terminator IronBlood_Scout.jpg|Scout Iron Blood Apothecary.jpg|Iron Blood Apothecary Iron Blood Will Bearer.jpg|Color of the Will Bearers Category:Imperium Category:Iron Blood Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding